Researcher In Distress
by S7AC3101
Summary: When Felicity goes missing one night with only a strange text message sent to Oliver and a trail of black arrows, him and Diggle go looking for her but will they find her in time. - Will contain cliffhangers & change of character POV.-Disclaimer: "This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the TV Series Arrow"-BETA Read By Nibbles131 KellyMarrie
1. Researcher In Distress

**Researcher In Distress **

Felicity was researching a new wronged man for Arrow to set straight when she thought to herself _I wish Diggle would come back already with that Chinese; I am starving_, she was about to make a breakthrough as to where the target is. When all of a sudden she heard a noise coming from upstairs but she knew it wasn't Diggle as he had only left 10 minutes ago although she was hoping it was him or Oliver but she knew it would take longer than that, she clicked on the CCTV feed to see if she could spot what she heard but no one was there. Once she had got her heart to beat normally again she carried on researching; that was when she heard that noise again but it was closer this time now she was certain that she heard it but still she saw no one on the CCTV. So finally she shut down the system so if anyone was here, they wouldn't see what she was doing she then picked up a pole that Oliver uses for training and cautiously walked upstairs to check for herself if anyone was in Verdant.

She was about to make her way back down the stairs when she saw something in the corner of her eye, with the pole raised ready to hit she slowly turned round and walked over to where she thought she saw the person. When she got there she saw no one so she decided to go back down to get her mobile phone; which she stupidly had left on the desk to call Diggle and see where he was. Once she had gotten the nerve to move an arrow whooshed past her head. She quickly ducked examined the arrow on the ground. It wasn't green like Oliver's it was a raven black arrow. She looked up and saw a silhouette dressed like Oliver but the outfit was black instead of green.

She ran downstairs to grab her phone to call Diggle to tell him to hurry up when she realised she had forgotten to lock the door. But it was too late by then; they were on their way down so she hid. The footsteps grow louder and scarier as they got closer she could hear them slowly take out another arrow and place it onto the bow as they searched for her. She started to send a text message to Oliver when _whoosh_ another black arrow landed in the wall near her. She sighed with relief when she thought they had missed her but hadn't because on the end she could see a capsule and it was flashing red it started to quicken which made her panic and rush her text hoping it would make sense. She hid her phone in a pocket hoping if anything happened to her Oliver would use her GPS to find her. When the arrow exploded into a cloud of gas; she slowly lost the fight against unconsciousness. She saw the figure stalk over to her and kneel down next to her, as they got closer she realized she knew this person.

"_Why….?" _She whispered and then lost consciousness.


	2. So Close Yet So Far

It had been another busy day at Verdant and Oliver just wanted to relax before he became Arrow and started tracking down a new target. He hopped into the shower to cool off. When he came out of the shower he saw that he had a new message from Felicity; he hoped that she had some new information on their target, but it wasn't. Oliver quickly got dressed, got on his motorbike and drove to Verdant.

When he got there he noticed some tire marks on the road which weren't there before, he went inside and called Felicity's name but there was no reply. He was on his way downstairs when he saw his training pole on the floor. He went to pick it up when he saw a object glisten further across the floor so he went over and picked it up, he rolled it in between his fingers trying to recall where he had seen it before. When he got downstairs he turned the lights on and went over to the computers which had been shut down, the screens lit up and he saw his next target's location but didn't understand _why didn't Felicity send me this, what happened_. He phoned Diggle to find out where he was, when he heard someone up stairs so he turned round to look at the CCTV feed and saw that it was Diggle with a bag of Chinese in one hand and his phone in his other hand.

Diggle came down and set the Chinese on the table with a distracted look on his face, he had realised that he had missed several phone calls from Felicity,.

"**Where's Felicity?"**

"**I don't know that's why I am here I got this weird text from her."**

Oliver handed over his phone and Diggle read the text message_, 'Hurry please someone here with arrows. '_

"**Have you looked at the CCTV yet from earlier?"** asked Diggle as he handed back the phone.

Oliver turned round and started frantically typing on the computer and brought up the CCTV from earlier, Diggle moved the Chinese out the way so he could see better when he accidentally knocked over a bottle of water he went to pick it up, when he saw Felicity's glasses on the floor behind the table. He went around to pick them up and showed them to Oliver. Oliver then looked up at Diggle which was when he saw another black arrow stuck in the wall but this time it was different it had a place for a capsule that was no longer there.

"**I saw one of those arrows downstairs I think someone was here and took Felicity" **Oliver stated as he gestured to the arrow that was stuck in the wall.

Once they had watched the CCTV and saw what had happened it confirmed their suspicions; Felicity had been taken. Oliver then got an idea.

"**If I know Felicity I think she would have turned her phone's GPS on for us to find her like we do with our targets."**

Oliver started to type again on the computer which brought up a map with a signal area of where her phone could be, and they hoped she would be too. Diggle pointed out an old abandoned apartment building. They decided Oliver would go check out the building whilst Diggle watched the CCTV footage again to try and spot a clue as to who took her and to where.

It took Oliver an hour to get to the building which wasn't good as the longer it took for them to find her; the further ahead they would be. He got off his bike, adjusted his hood and quiver and started looking in all the rooms, it reminded him of when he was looking for The Savior. He just hoped they had gotten the right building first time round unlike the last time. He finally reached the last room and went inside he had nearly given up until saw a phone at the back of the room he picked it up and looked at it; it had a spider web crack on the screen. Thats why _the signal was faulty; because the phone was off. _He put the phone in his pocket when suddenly he heard a _Whoosh_. Oliver ducked, rolled and then set an arrow ready to shoot; he catiously walked over to the window being sure to have cover. But by the time he reached the window the shooter had gone he slowly lowered his bow and turned around to the arrow which was when he saw the note hanging from it…

'_Nice try Oliver, but it won't be that easy'_


	3. Dark Rooms And New Places

Felicity attempted to move but her wrists and ankles were bound to a cold metal chair. She then decided to try to scream for help but there was a piece of cloth stuffed into her mouth. She had difficulty seeing as the room was rather dark, the only light was coming from a window that was secured with thick metal bars and the gap from the floor to the bottom of the door.

Felicity started to think of ways out, ways to contact Oliver and Diggle to let them know where she is and has been. When she remembered that she had a bracelet _I could leave a trail for Oliver and Diggle so they know where I have been_. She thought about this for quite some time until suddenly there were noises outside.

The door creaked open and the figure entered, Felicity couldn't see their face clearly as the room was darker now the figure had blocked one of the only sources of light and she didn't have her glasses with her.

"**I wouldn't struggle if I were you" **said the figure rather viciously as they came closer. Felicity wished she had her glasses and some more light so she could get a clearer view of their face.

"**You were clever you know hiding you phone with the GPS on, it worked as well."** laughed the figure in a sarcastic manner.

They figure ripped the cloth from Felicity's mouth and let it fall, so that it rested on her chest.

"**I need your help Felicity; there are some important people that I need found and you're the only with the knowledge and equipment."** stated the figure casually as they lent against a small wooden table that was opposite the chair that Felicity was sat on.

"**Why me?"** pleaded Felicity.

"**Because I know that you help Arrow find his targets and don't worry you will help me"** demanded the figure.

**"What makes you think that?"**

**"Because you are already helping me now without knowing it"** laughed the figure as they stood up and walked over to her they were right in front of her now and this made Felicity uncomfortable.

**"I wouldn't get to comfy if I were you, we will be moving again soon" **teased the figure as they tightened Felicity's bounds and started to walk towards the door to leave, but just as they were about to leave they hesitated. _Turn round, show me your face_. The figure almost as if they could read Felicity's mind turned around, with the light shining onto her captors face; she could see clearly who it was. They gave Felicity a sly smile then they shut the door locking it in place.

_Helena!? I thought it was her now I know for sure but what does she want?_

Felicity decided to start her plan of leaving a trail, _I hope Oliver and Diggle find this, _Felicity started to loosen a charm that was on her bracelet_, "Clink"_ it detached from the bracelet and fell to the floor. Hours must have gone by when Helena came back as the room was darker but when she did she had her mask on so she guessed they were on the move like she said.

Helena walked over to her and undid the bounds round her ankles, she then grabbed Felicity's arm and pulled her up. Felicity was still weak from the knockout gas so she ending up getting dragged to keep up with Helena who still had hold of her arm. When they got outside, there was in front of them; a small metallic black van. Helena opened the backs doors and pushed Felicity in; she must have caught her arm on the door as she felt a sharp pain shoot all through her arm. Helena shut the door and went round the front. Felicity felt a tickling sensation down her arm _I must have cut myself on the van door when Helena pushed me in_. Felicity could tell Helena must be in a rush because the journey was rough as they where going at such a great speed.

Felicity thought she could hear talking for a minute and so she leaned forward and started listening intently.

"**What are you going to do with her, once you no longer need her?" **A deep voice asked Helena. There was silence for a minute and then finally she replied.

"**Kill her."**


	4. Police Reports And CCTV

Oliver woke up and got ready as quickly as he could; as it had been nearly over a day since Felicity has been kidnapped and they had no new leads since the phone. He was putting on his jacket and was about to leave when his sister walked over to him.

**"Where are you rushing off to?" **She questioned.

**"Early delivery at Verdant" **Oliver lied as he did up his coat.

**"Okay, well will you be home for dinner?"**

**"I'm not sure"** answered Oliver as he smiled at his sister before grabbing his helmet ready to leave the house.

He got onto his bike and drove off leaving his house behind him and tried to think of ways to find Felicity, But he had trouble coming up with some.

When he got to Verdant, Diggle was already there watching the CCTV footage of the night Felicity got kidnapped and the area where they had found her phone.

**"Any new information, Diggle?"** asked Oliver as he took off his jacket setting it on a table near him.

**"No not yet but I was thinking one of us could go back to where we found her phone and look for anything else that might have been left behind"** suggested Diggle in a distracted voice.

**"I will go in a while seeing as you are studying the CCTV footage."**

Oliver had left about an hour ago and Diggle had still seen nothing that will help them find Felicity. Frustrated he decided to get up and go for a walk to clear his head and think of who would take Felicity and how they could find her. Whilst he was walking he couldn't think of anyone who would want to kidnap Felicity _unless they wanted to get to Oliver_. He must have been very deep in his thoughts as he didn't realize how long he had been walking for, he turned around and headed back to Verdant to tell Oliver his thoughts and look at any buildings that Felicity could be being held hostage in. Also to check the police reports for any reports on abandoned warehouses.

He was quite out of breath by the time he had returned. He saw Oliver sitting at a computer typing and constantly looking at maps in the hopes of having a brain wave. Diggle logged onto his computer and saw that a police report about suspicious activity which was suspected in an abandoned warehouse.

Upon closer inspection he saw that the building had been unused for a few years and that not many buildings were nearby; _perfect for a kidnapping _he thought grimly. He looked at the notes on the report and noticed that a witness was driving past the building when they saw a large black van turn into the road leading to the warehouse.

He turned around still sat on the chair and looked at Oliver.

"**I think I've found something."**

Oliver spun round immediately and indicated for Diggle to continue.

"**There was a report about a large black van driving into a warehouse; but the warehouse has been desolate for years."**

Oliver stood up and started to get his gear. Him and Diggle were in perfect understanding; they needed to go to this warehouse.

When they arrived at the warehouse it was beginning to get dark; the wind was making one of the doors become loose which swung loudly. Oliver started to walk towards the entrance when he heard Diggle.

**"There's blood here, Do you think it could be Felicity's?" **asked a now slightly worried Diggle as he straightened up.

**"I hope not"** replied Oliver as he turned around to enter the warehouse.

When they entered they were hit with a wave of warm air that smelt musty and metallic. They decided to split up and search the warehouse as they would cover more ground, Oliver took upstairs and Diggle searched downstairs.

They had been searching for almost an hour when Oliver got to a room with a metal door that he noticed was unlike all the rest as the dirt covering the floor had been disturbed; there were footsteps and some drag marks. He put his hand out in front of him to slowly open the door; he walked inside and noticed a metal chair which had been tipped over with a wooden table near it. He walked over to the chair and crouched down. As he was examining the chair, he saw something shiny amongst the dull dirty floor, he picked it up and looked at it; _this looks familiar _he thought to himself, he decided it would be best to call Diggle and tell him where he was and to come and meet him. Oliver stood when he heard Diggle approach.

**"I think Felicity was here and this must have been where they held her."** suggested Oliver as he handed Diggle the charm he found.

**"That's Felicity's"**

_Crash!_ Diggle turned around whilst stuffing the charm into his pocket and cautiously walked in the direction that he had heard the noise. He looked back to Oliver who was going the other way around; Diggle guessed he was trying to cut off whoever or whatever they heard. Diggle sped up a bit and raised his gun ready to shoot, as he did not want to lose the person they heard if it was a person encase they knew anything about Felicity, that was when he noticed a black van outside the window next to him which he didn't see earlier.

He decided to go down and look at it on the off chance that they went back to their van. He got to the car park and realised that it was the same van from the CCTV and police report but_ why were they coming back_. Diggle started to walk nearer to get a closer look and to read the number plate when all of a sudden he felt a searing pain go through his head and then all he could see was blackness.

When he came too he noticed that he was no longer in the car park, he was in a small room with wooden planks covering the windows and plastic drooping down over the door frame He tried to stand up but a wave of dizziness hit him so he slowly sat back down. The last thing he thought about was what the number plate was before drifting back into unconsciousness from the pounding pain in his head.

Diggle awoke to Oliver taking objects out of his bag,

**"I went back to Verdant to get some supplies"** stated Oliver as he handed Diggle a drink.

**"Did you catch the person?" **Diggle drunk from the bottle thirstily.

**"No, they got away but I was wondering if you saw the registration plate or their face before they hit you."**

Diggle tried to recall what had happened and the black van he saw,

**"I can remember the number plate"**

Oliver handed him a laptop he got from his bag and Diggle started to do a registration plate search and that was when he found the van.

**"It was stolen a couple of days ago" **Diggle stated as he tried to search for it in the CCTV outside the warehouses to find where it went.

He was silent for a moment before he looked up at Oliver; **"I've found it, I know where Felicity is" **he exlaimed.


	5. Mysteries And Tricks

The black van suddenly stopped moving; Felicity was jerked suddenly forward and whacked her head on the cold, hard interior of the van.

**"Ow."** Felicity rubbed her head in the hopes of easing the pain that was soon coursing through her but ended coming away with hot, sticky blood on her hand.

There were muffled noises coming from the front of the dark van, she heard someone get out and walk around to the back of the van. The door slowly slid open with a slight creaking noise as if it needed oiling and there stood Helena dressed in black with her hair flowing down her shoulders moving slightly in the light wind. She was wearing her black mask to disguise her identity. Helena was glaring at Felicity with her storm blue-gray eyes,

**"Carry her in and tie her to the chair against the wall like we planned"** barked Helena whilst maintaining eye contact with Felicity.

A tall, slim built man reached towards Felicity and placed one muscled arm under her knees and the other tight, round her back, he had short spiky brown hair and piercing green eyes that made Felicity feel even more uncomfortable, un-nerved but at the same time intrigued as to who he was and why he was helping Helena.

The man placed her carefully in a cold, metallic chair and tenderly but tightly tied her to the chair using thick rope that rubbed against Felicity' wrists. Felicity was confused; _why is he being gentle with me? I would have expected him to just throw me in here and forced the rope to knot._

**"Hurry up, we need to set up" **shouted Helena from across the dingy room.

The man turned to leave but before he shut the door he looked at Felicity and she thought for a moment that she saw a glimmer of sympathy in his eyes. _Wow that was strange especially that man, Pull it together Felicity, think of a way to escape_. She could hear Helena barking orders at the man, him rushing around and typing furiously at the keyboard, the click, click, click of fingers on a keyboard; a familiar sound to Felicity that made her miss home which then ended up making her wish Oliver and Diggle would hurry up.

Hours must have passed when the man came back in and this time he entered with a big, white table on wheels; it had a grey laptop on it and a lamp. The man switched the lamp on, the light temporarily blinded her as she hadn't seen this much light in a while, the only light she got in her dingy dark room was from a small barred window and a letterbox slot in the metal door.

**"Helena wants' you to start helping her, she will ****be in soon and you will do what she asks!"** said the man in an un-naturally deep husky voice.

It wasn't what Felicity expected to hear, and then he untied the rope around her wrist and swapped them for handcuffs that were both attached tightly to the table and her wrist. He turned on his heel to leave once he had finished. She rubbed her wrist which had become red and sore from the chafing of the rope; the handcuffs rubbed a lot less.

Once Felicity heard the door get locked and bolted with a slight squeal of metal on metal, she tried to push the table but it wouldn't move _he must have done something to it _she thought with a inward sigh of defeat_. _Once she realised that wouldn't work she decided to try the laptop and contact Oliver and Diggle. She signed into her e-mail account and started to send Oliver an e-mail hoping he would track it to her location, Felicity was about to send it when she realised something_ This is too easy; scarily easy_.

She was about to cancel the e-mail when she saw the cursor move by herself and the next thing she saw that the account was showing a pop up saying **Message sent, **in bold writing on the screen. It was as if someone else was controlling the computer, Felicity heard the door creak open and standing there with a smug look on her face, hair flowing over one shoulder and wearing black skinny jeans, red high heels and a red vest was Helena with a silver tray in her hands which had a bowl, a slice of baguette and a bottle of water.


	6. Dangerous Discoveries And Traps

Author Notes - Contains OC

Oliver and Diggle had rushed back to Verdant to get weapons and check the CCTV around the warehouse they suspected Felicity was being held at. When they arrived at Verdant there was a long snake like queue of people waiting to get into Verdant.

**"You go ahead I will find a way in so no one sees me."** whispered Oliver.

Diggle weaved his way through the crowd inside the club, the bright flashing lights and booming music made his head pound from where he got knocked out earlier. He eventually made his way to the dark door to the basement and typed in the pass code Bleep Bleep Bleep was the sound signalling that the code was accepted; he looked around and quickly slid in and shut the door behind him shutting out the noise from the club. Diggle just stood there for a while whilst he got his head together, when he noticed one of the computer screens were on, lighting the dark room, he walked over to it still a bit dazed from the pounding in his head. There on the screen was an e-mail notice, it was from Felicity. _Felicity! How did she e-mail us? _He grabbed a chair and pulled it nearer to him and sat down then he clicked on the e-mail and read it: Help me! Helena has me locked up with help from this man who I think I may know but I can't see him clearly enough to know. Once Diggle finished reading the e–mail he tracked the E-mail to see where it was sent from,_ it's the same place as the van!_

"**What?"**Asked Oliver, he saw the concerned look on Diggle face.

"**Felicity just sent an email to us saying that she has been kidnapped by Helena and a man who she thinks she may know." **Oliver nodded at him and grabbed the stuff he had been stuffing into his bag just a few minutes ago.

They raced outside trying not to be noticed by the growing crowd at Verdant. Diggle caught the bag that Oliver threw to him then climbed into his car and Oliver hopped onto his bike and sped off with Diggle close behind. When they finally reached the warehouse Oliver got off his bike, adjusted his hood and placed his quiver on his back with his bow ready to fire. Diggle was stuffing extra bullets into his pocket, and then he got his gun steady when Oliver looked over to him with his face disguised by the shadow being cast by his green leather hood and nodded at him as if to ask if he was ready. They cautiously but hastily walked into the cold, dirty warehouse hoping this would be the last one and they would finally find Felicity.

They entered the warehouse and with Oliver in front, they started to search the warehouse by taking a side each, sticking to the walls. They searched as quickly but thoroughly as they could until Diggle spotted a man he put his hand on Oliver's shoulder and sharply, pulled him back against the wall then he peered round to keep an eye on the man to see where he was going,

"**I will follow him you check out the room" **whispered Diggle when he saw the man walk away.

Diggle walked ahead following the path the man took and Oliver walked towards the door just after Diggle went around the corner.

He didn't have to follow the man for long because he went into another room with a computer on a table in the middle and a metal chair that was on its side with some blood on the floor; Felicity was right he does look familiar, but why? Diggle heard the man talking to someone, so he leaned on the dirty wall so no one would see him and listened to the conversation.

**"What are you going to do?"** questioned the man.

**"Us, nothing it's all them from now on"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Felicity has done everything she was meant to do without realising it. Arrow is here and by now he has activated my trap" **Helena smiled.

**"So our deal is nearly done"**

**"Ha! Did you really think I was going to hand him over to you? A dodgy cop?"** laughed Helena

**"What do you mean?"  
**

**"I am dealing with them in my own way; well they will deal with each other"  
**

**"You're going to kill them, what about our deal?"  
**

**"Well of course what else would I be doing?" **She asked sarcastically.

**"But she's innocent I can't let you do this"** threatened the man as he started to reached for his gun.

**"Like you can stop me"** stated Helena as she hit him over the head with the butt her gun.

Diggle was about to run and find Oliver and Felicity when he heard Helena,

**"I will deal with you later but for now you can come out now Diggle"**

Oliver had reached a huge metal door with a letterbox window slot, he slowly opened the slot and glanced inside; he saw a blonde woman in a metal chair, her facial features were obscured by her blonde, dirty and blood matted hair covering her face.

**"Felicity"** called Oliver in a hushed voice as he opened the door with a loud creaking noise, which had startled the woman and she looked up at him with a look of fear and relief in her eyes.

**"Felicity" **called Oliver again but this time more eager for a response, he started to walk inside but then came to an abrupt stop as he saw Felicity's eyes open wide in horror like she wanted to say something but couldn't; she turned her head to look at a small box on the floor in the corner of the room. Oliver turned around to get a better look and saw that it had a count down on it in red lights;

**09:24**


	7. Salvation, Hope And Trick Wires

A/N: Will contain OC & written before season finale I did not copy the Tv series.

**"Thanks Felicity see you're helping me again without realizing it."** stated Helena as she stared at Felicity with a smug smile on her face while walking towards her and placed the tray on the table.

She pulled up a chair and sat down in front of Felicity. She took a look at her and a smirk spread across her face;

"**God Felicity, you look like hell".** Helena pointed out as she pushed a piece of blonde hair off of Felicity's face which made her flinch away from Helena; she then couldn't contain it any longer and burst into laughter after a few minutes she calmed herself and contained it before speaking again.

"**I thought you were the smart one, turns out I was wrong since you were so easily fooled by my computer trick."** She started smirking again. A few minutes later she stood up and looked down at Felicity like she was a piece of dirt.

"**Well Felicity I'd love to stay and chat but your pathetic friends will be here soon and I wouldn't want to miss the perfect opportunity for sweet revenge." **She laughed as Felicity's eyes filled with fear and then she left the room slamming the door behind her.

Felicity was left all alone again in this dark, cold, damp room with the only light slowly disappearing as another day passed by, _this couldn't get any worse could it?_ She could feel the tears fighting to escape but she wouldn't let them,_ I won't let her win, _she knew she had to stay strong, any sign of weakness and Helena would use it against her.

The door slowly creaked open and Felicity braced herself for another encounter with Helena, but much to her surprise it wasn't her it was the guy who was helping Helena. He went over to her and pulled out a large knife. Felicity tried to pull away but she was too weak to move the table away from him. He approached her and she closed her eyes wishing it would be over soon but instead of killing her like she thought, he crouched in front of her and used the knife to cut the gag in her mouth, she took in large gulps of air then went to scream but the guy soon covered her mouth with his huge hands. He put placed a finger to his mouth; indicating for her to be quiet. She nodded and the man removed his hand, he smiled at her and sat in the chair near her. He cleared his throat and then spoke.

"**Don't worry; I'm only here to move you into another room." **Felicity nodded and visibly relaxed, she then decided that since he wasn't as nasty as she originally thought he was, she would try to get some background information on him.

"**Who are you? Also, why would you work for her?" **She almost spat out the last bit as if it left a sour taste in her mouth.

"**The name is Logan, my favourite colour is blue and the reason is because if I do this then I can get what I want and so can Helena, at the time it seemed like a win-win situation. But now I'm not so sure."**

Felicity thought since he was being so open she could try asking one last question,

"**Logan?" **He nodded indicating for her to continue.

"**What is it that you want?" **Logan shook his head as if to say; I can't tell you.

Disappointed she nodded slowly ; she understood why he wouldn't want to tell her working with Arrow after all that would make her seem untrustworthy. Logan then leaned forward and unlocked Felicity's handcuffs but left the ones on her ankles locked. He helped her stand and he was about to walk her to the other room when Helena came into the room.

She looked extremely angry, she walked further into the room;

"**since you now know too much, I'm going to have to silence you." **She pulled her gun out of her pocket and whacked Felicity around the head with the butt of it.

Felicity fell to the floor with a loud thud and Logan turned to glare at Helena,

"**why did you do that? She wasn't trying to escape or anything."**

Helena slapped Logan hard around the face and his cheek turned red,

"**did I ask for your input? Maybe if you didn't go telling her your life story then maybe I wouldn't have needed to. Now grab her and carry her into the other room before she wakes up."**

Helena left the room and Logan mumbled something, he then carefully picked up an unconscious Felicity and slung her lightly, over his shoulder then left the room and shut the door. He went down the hall into another room, he laid her on the cold floor; gagged her again, relocked her handcuffs and hesitatingly activated the black box in the corner of the room which began to count down second by second; **11:58**. He walked past Helena who had a smirk on her face, I am not working for her any more, and _I will figure out a way to stop her, even if it kills me! _He thought to himself as he locked the door and followed Helena back to the other room.

Felicity had awakened from Helena knocking her out with a pounding pain in her head and blood slowly trickling down her face. She looked round the room and in the corner she saw a box with a timer on it but before she could register the time she heard something,

**"Felicity" **Whispered a voice from behind the door which awoke her. _Oh god no, please don't let it be her again._

Felicity tried to lift her head but she couldn't as it was like a weight that she couldn't lift.

**"Felicity"** called the voice again but this time it was louder and sounded more familiar. Felicity struggled to lift her head but did it with what little effort she had left and to her surprise she saw Oliver standing at the door staring at her, he started to walk towards her when she remembered the trap Helena left for him _No! No! Oliver stop please_; Felicity tried to plead but was stopped by the dirty rag in her mouth. She turned her head to signal to Oliver the bomb Helena had left but it was too late by the time he turned round to look the countdown had already began to tick away.

**09:24**

Oliver walked over to Felicity and took out the rag in her mouth and undid all her bounds. Felicity tried to stand up and nearly fell but Oliver caught her and hugged her nearly forgetting everything that has happened. Oliver let her go but kept a hand on her waist in case she fell and gave her the best smile he could conjure up.

**"We need to stop this bomb" **stated Oliver as he slowly set Felicity back into the chair as she was still unstable and weak. He cautiously walked over to the bomb; careful not to set it off and crouched down next to it, _how am I going to do this?_ Oliver reached behind him and took an arrow from his quiver then he broke off the blade so he could use it as a knife to cut the wire to deactivate the bomb.

**07:55**

The bomb was inside a securely shut metal box that took Oliver ages to pry open but when he finally did inside was a big jumble of wires and a few containers. Oliver looked down at the timer to see how much time he had left, **06:23.** He then looked back at Felicity to make sure she was okay. Felicity must have felt him watching her as she gave him a reassuring smile which he returned, and then he went back to the bomb to try and figure out what wire or wires he needed to cut.

Felicity still had a little blood trickling down her face from where Helena had hit her earlier; all because she was talking to Logan. She was still confused about him, he almost seemed to be regretting what he was doing and wanted to help Felicity but he had still put her in this room with the trap that was waiting for Oliver, _he could have stopped her surely, then again maybe it was all an act?_ Felicity was busy watching Oliver deactivating the bomb and every now and then he would look behind at Felicity as if to check she was still here, which Felicity thought was sweet but it wouldn't matter if they didn't get out of here alive.

Felicity gave him a reassuring smile every time he turned round; it was the most she had smiled in these past days since Helena kidnapped her but surprisingly the worst moment wasn't when she was kidnapped or when she was hit or tricked, it was when she saw Oliver enter the door. Since Logan put her in this room; it seemed to be darker and colder than all the other rooms even though it had more windows.

**05:36**

Oliver had been staring at the wires for a while trying to figure out which wire to cut first. When he heard Felicity say something,

**"Logan said something about blue try it, you never know it may work." **suggested Felicity in a dry hoarse voice.

Oliver had turned round to look at her with a confused expression on his face. He decided to look for the wire once more but still saw no blue wire.

**"There isn't a blue wire." **

Oliver decided to follow the wires to see where they lead and he noticed that one lead to a small opening in the concrete wall. So he decided to cut it, I hope this is the right one. He slowly placed the arrow head inside the bomb casing and slowly started to saw at the wire. It slowly started to come apart until it broke in half, Oliver let out a breath he hadn't realised he had be holding then he looked at the timer which had gone out. He turned round and looked at Felicity and walked towards her.

**"I've done it we're safe now" **reasured Oliver with a smile as he pushed a strand of her blonde, blood stained hair behind her ear. They were so close that Felicity could see her own reflection in Oliver's blue eyes _Oh my I look awful how can Oliver be looking at me right now ike that? _They embraced until all of a sudden they heard a beep which jerked Felicity out of her thoughts. She looked over to the bomb and saw that the timer had restarted, she turned back and looked at Oliver and they shared the same panicked expression.

The timer now read a shorter time;

**02:54**


	8. Failed Deals And Broken Laptops

Author Notes: Contains Orginal Character.  
Sorry it took me so long to post this new chapter but i have been busy with my  
exams hope to post the next chapter soon.

Diggle raised his gun and steadied his hands as he cautiously walked into the room where Helena was standing dressed in a long black leather coat and skin tight leather trousers with black knee high boots and a eye mask on to hide her identity. Diggle aimed his gun at her chest,

**"Is that how you treat all your friends"** questioned Diggle

**"Only the ones who don't agree with me" **laughed Helena as she reached for the laptop behind her.

**"Talking of friends shall we see how well yours are doing" **said Helena nastily as she turned the laptop round so Diggle could see but not all of it.

Diggle looked over her shoulder at the screen but couldn't see it all but he didn't dare get closer to her; until her heard Helena,

**"Aww what a sweet reunion to bad it won't last long" **stated Helena viciously as she brought up another window this time with a timer on it.

Diggle carefully walked towards the laptop to get a better look at what she was doing.

**"What's that?"** questioned Diggle

**"Oh this well its the end of your friends just click this button right here and Boom there goes Arrow" **said Helena pointing at the screen and gave Diggle a sly smile.

**"Why, why are you doing this?"**

**"Because Oliver has meddled in my business too many times so i'm getting him back" **said Helena scornfully as she turned quickly back round which made her brown hair fly round and land on her shoulder. Diggle watched as Oliver cut a wire and he heard Helena qucikly type on the keyboard with determination when he realised what she was doing _I need to get on that laptop and stop that bomb. _Diggle started to think of a plan to get her away from the laptop when he heard a noise, he looked over his shoulder and noticed Logan starting to move.

He took a quick glance at him, and noticed that if he could distract her for long enough he would be able to attack her from behind. Diggle knew it was a long shot but if he didn't do something then all of them would be killed.

He looked at Helena and started to think of something to say. He cleared his throat, causing Helena to narrow her eyes at him,  
**"I could make you a deal" **he told her nervously.  
**"Really? Now what could you possibly offer me that I would be interested?" **He thought for a moment before speaking,  
**"Immunity."** She gave him a cold glare with her stormy grey eyes that chilled him to the core but he continued while he had her attention,  
**"yeah, If you let us go, ill make sure that you can escape unharmed."**

For a moment, Diggle thought she was actually going to agree with it, but then she started to laugh. She was laughing so hard that she had to put her hand on the wall for support, once she had managed to compose herself she turned serious.  
**"Did you honestly think I would agree to that? How about I make you a deal Diggle, I let you go but in return I get to kill Felicity and Arrow." **She saw how unwilling he was and smiled, **"I thought not, try to do something like this and your friends go KABOOM!" **She said doing a hand gesture to emphasise her point.

During their conversation, Logan had managed to pick himself up off the floor and very quietly pick the laptop up off of the table. He took a step closer to Helena and raised the laptop into the air, Logan waited until Diggle gave him the signal.  
**"NOW!"** He shouted, Helena quickly turned round but it was too late. He swung the laptop with as much strength as he could and it collided with Helena's temple. Her eyes rolled back in her head due to the impact, she crashed into the table and fell onto the floor. A small amount of blood starting dripping onto the floor, Logan was still holding the now broken laptop which had a smear of blood on the edge, he gave Diggle an apologetic look.

"**It's fine, I can still get the information from it. But judging but what Helena had said we better hurry and find Felicity and Arrow." **Logan nodded and they both left the room in a hurry, they both rushed to the room where they were and grabbed the handle and pulled.

The door was stuck so Diggle took a step back and charged into the door, it broke and swung open, he then burst into the room where Oliver and Felicity were standing, Diggle noticed Oliver about to cut a wire when he shouted,

**"Don't cut that wire it's the wrong one" **which made Felicity jump and Oliver freeze.

Diggle walked further into the room and lifted up the black box, which was surprisingly heavy, to reveal a blue wire underneath, he signaled for Oliver to cut it and once he had the red timer faded out as Diggle slowly and carefully placed it back on the floor.

**"So you were trying to help us Logan" **stated a shocked Felicity who looked physically drained with her now dirty blonde hair resting messily on her shoulders.


	9. Truth Or Deception

_Author Notes: Contains OC_

They all looked at the bomb which had stopped counting down and Diggle smiled, he had managed to stop Felicity and Oliver from blowing themselves up thanks to Logan. He didn't understand why he had helped them when he was meant to be helping Helena but at this point in time he didn't really care, Logan had prevented his friends from being killed and that was enough for him.

Felicity looked at Logan and said a silent thank you to him and he nodded in return, she believed that he was helping them and was clearly going against Helena; which was extremely risky and dangerous if he was ever caught.

Oliver couldn't decide whether Logan was trustworthy or not, _yeah he may have saved them but Helena is still in the building somewhere and he could be planning something._

"**Logan"** Oliver said in a demanding tone, grabbing his attention,

"**Where is Helena and how can we be sure you're to be trusted?" **He asked suspicious of Logan's intentions.

"**Well, she's unconscious; I kind of hit her with her own laptop."** Oliver raised his thick eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"**I know your wondering why I'm helping you and not Helena." **He looked at Oliver who remained quiet  
**"I thought maybe by working with her, I could get back on the Force, but the more time I spent with her the more I realized her methods were much more violent than I originally thought they would be and she needed to be stopped."** He looked thoughtful for a moment and even a little regretful, Felicity observed.

**"How would working with her help you get back on the force?"** Oliver questioned.

"**Because our deal was that she would give me you, if I gave her the current location of her dad"**

**"Why would you possibly want Oliver?" **Felicity said her voice nothing but a hoarse whisper.

**"I was going to hand him in to the police and get my job back, imagine handing in the hunted vigilante of Starling City" **Logan replied, he had a look of guilt on his face as if he regretted what he did and how far he had let it go.

**"I didn't mean for it to get this far, I didn't know she was going to kidnap Felicity or try to kill you" **added Logan quietly as he looked at Felicity.

**"You should have seen it coming she's killed before what made you think she wouldn't kill just because you made a deal?" **snapped Oliver which rewarded him with everyone looking at him.

**"Its over now let's just get out of here and deal with the dreaded Helena"** interrupted Felicity before anyone could say anything else, now that I can see him clearly i swear he looks familiar thought Felicity but she didn't say anything so she decided she would question him later away from Oliver.

**"Good idea I can't wait to deal with her for once and for all" **stated Diggle as he walked out the room and down the small corridor, Oliver and Felicity followed him leaving Logan behind. He gave the place where Helena was one last look and noticed a small black bullet on the floor that must have come out of her gun when she dropped it, Logan picked it up and put it in his pocket for later then followed the others.

They walked into the room where Logan had knocked Helena unconscious, Diggle entered first with Oliver trailing close behind him with Felicity at his side holding onto his arm, Logan thought there must be something between those two so he stuck to the back and trailed behind feeling slightly out of place and knew that Oliver still did not trust him, _but I don't blame him I wouldn't trust me if I was in his position. _Diggle stopped when he reached the place where he was when Logan hit Helena and froze with a look of plain confusion on his face.

**"Logan!"** called Oliver

**"Yeah?"**

**"Are you sure you hit Helena hard enough?"**

**"Yeah there was blood and..." **Logan trailed off as he saw what they were looking at, well what they weren't looking at.

**"Where has she gone, she was unconscious?" **questioned a confused Logan looking at each one of them in turn.


	10. Dreams Of A Green Eyed Lover

_Author Notes: Contains O/C_

There was a sharp pain to the back of her head then blackness.

She opened her eyes to see she was inside a noisy, cramped smoky bar; she walked towards the bar and ordered a martini, but the bartender came back with a different drink to which she ordered.

**"Excuse me, I didn't order this" **shouted Helena while holding up the beer bottle trying to be heard over the music, with luck the bartender heard her and he pointed towards a tall, slim, brown haired guy at the end of the bar ,he saw her looking and shot her a smug smile which looked more sly with his piercing green eyes. Helena got up off her stall, dusted her trousers off from the dirt that had stuck to her trousers from the stall and she confidently walked over to him.

**"Does changing a girls order usually work?"** Asked Helena sarcastically as she placed the bottle on the side.

**"You just look like a beer girl to me, but if you can't handle it I can always order you a martini" **replied Logan with a sly smile as he raised his arm to get the attention of a bartender.

**"I never said that"** said Helena as she picked up the beer. Logan was now watching her with a intrigued look on his face as she started to drink the beer. Once she had finished the beer in one go; Logan had a shocked look on his face but then he sniggered.

**"What?" **

**"The amount of times I have used that to chat to a girl; no-one has ever downed the drink in one, I'm impressed"** laughed Logan which made Helena smile. Logan was staring at her for a while before he spoke again.

**"Let's go talk somewhere more quiet"** stated Logan as he placed a hand out for Helena to take which as he thought she didn't take and instead got off her stall and started to walk out the bar.

Helena lent against the wall of the pub letting the coldness from the wall spread all over her back cooling her down, opposite her was the guy from the bar who she realised she didn't even know his name.

**"I'm Helena"**

**"Logan, I need your help with something Helena" **replied Logan in a deep voice.

**"What with?"** Asked Helena curiously as she stood up straighter.

**"I know who you are Helena and I think you will help me"** said Logan as he took a step towards her.

**"What makes you think I will help you" **laughed Helena nervously as Logan took another step closer.

**"Because we share a common interest and I can get you what you want"** stated Logan as he stopped right in front of her

**"Oh really what's that?"**

**"Arrow and your dad's location"** claimed Logan as he reached a hand up to Helena's face to push a strand of hair that fell over her eye behind her ear. Helena looked up at Logan as he did this; as it sent shocks throughout her body, she stared straight into his green eyes which was a mistake as once she looked at them she couldn't look away. Logan was looking into her stormy blue eyes when he slowly looked down to her red lips and edged his face closer to hers. Helena couldn't take the suspense any-more and closed the gap between them, she started to kiss him passionately which sent chills throughout her body; which she hadn't felt since her fiancé, that her dad killed. Helena felt Logan lean her against the cold damp wall when all of a sudden she got a falling sensation.

Helena gasped awake to find herself still in the room she was in before she was hit by Logan. _What the hell was that_ thought Helena as she could feel herself blush from the memory of when she first met Logan. She slowly sat up careful not to do it to fast and make her head spin, when all of a sudden she heard voices from down the corridor. She reached a hand up to her head to assess the damage, when she lowered her hand, she looked at it and she saw it had blood on it. She carefully stood up using the wall for support and left the room through the second door that was inside the room.

She followed the wall to the corridor and she watched to see if anyone was coming and they were so she turned round and leaned against the wall. She tried to find a way out when she spotted a red metal door that said to roof on it so she quietly stumbled over to it and went up.

Once she had stumbled her way up the cold concrete stairs she quietly shut the door behind her and slid down it sitting on the dirty cold floor. Her head started to spin again and she could feel her self slowly going into unconsciousness.

Helena awoke again in an apartment; not hers though she observed. Looking around, she noticed she was in bed. That's when it hit her; this bed also wasn't hers, clawing at the sheets she bolted upright. Grabbing her clothes of off the floor she hastily put them on and walked towards the curtains, pulling them open she was hit with the blaring rays of morning sun. She turned round and made her way out of the room when she noticed that the bed had silk sheets and fancy looking furniture _where am i _thought Helena as she couldn't quite grasp where she was.

Leaving the room she walked into the kitchen and that was when she saw him; tall and handsome just like she remembered; she took a sigh of relief. _At least I know him_ she thought to herself; staring at him making breakfast was fascinating, the way he moved so swiftly and the smell of bacon made her stomach growl. She walked towards the marble counter in the middle of the kitchen and Logan placed a piece of bacon on the plate in front of her.

**"Morning"** said Logan with a smile as he carried on cooking to which Helena smiled in return.

**"So you going to tell me why you want my help to catch Arrow?" **Asked Helena intrigued and fed up of waiting for him to tell her why. The question made Logan stop cooking; he walked round to where she was sitting and sat on the chair next to her. He looked her dead in the eyes before he spoke.

**"Okay, I'm madly in love with Arrow and I need to find him" **said Logan with a serious look on his face until he saw Helena's facial expression then he burst out laughing. Helena punched him in the arm once the joke had sunk in.

**"But don't you want to just eat him up"** laughed Logan.

**"Not funny"** said Helena trying hard to suppress her laughter, still wanting to know why he wants her help she asked again,

**"Seriously, why do you want Arrow" **

**"Nothing major, I just need him to get back on the police force. I figured if I can hand Arrow; the wanted vigilante over, then they might give me my job back"** replied Logan looking down at the floor. Helena reached for his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

**"Then we better make a plan"** reassured Helena with a smile.

Helena snapped back into consciousness, after another dream of Logan which was beginning to become more frequent, as she could hear footsteps echoing through the metal door. She attempted to stand up and start walking towards the edge of the roof to find a way down as she was starting to feel less dizzy. She took each step carefully trying not to fall over as she was still wasn't quite steady on her feet; she would sway with every step. She finally reached the roof and looked over trying to spot a fire escape or ladder she could climb down but she didn't see one, so she decided to try the other sides of the roof. Helena started to walk to the next edge when all of a sudden the roof door swung open with a bang. Helena looked over to the door and saw a tall man standing in the doorway with a gun pointed at her, so she reached for her gun but her hand came up empty. The man stepped out of the doorway into the light and she realised who it was, there was no mistaking those enticing green eyes anywhere.

**"Logan"**


	11. A Shot Of Revenge And A Fall To The End

They had decided to split up and look for Helena after finding out that she had once again disappeared; Diggle had noticed a blood trail on the floor so him and Logan followed it while Oliver took Felicity to Diggle's car to sort out her wounds then he said that he would join up with the others once he had finished. Diggle had his flashlight resting underneath his gun as he carefully followed the blood trail, lightened up by his torch, which lead him to the room next door. He lifted the light up and saw that there was a smeared bloody hand print on the wall so he walked over to it and scanned the room looking for a clue as to where she went _where did you go Helena you can't have got that far with a wound._

**"Diggle"** called Logan from across the room near a metal door. Diggle strode over and Logan quietly opened the door, they then both cautiously walked up the stairs with their guns aimed ready to shoot.

When they reached the top of the steep stairs Logan came to sudden halt realising that behind this door lies Helena who may be dead or soon will be. Logan opened the door trying not to make it creak when he heard someone call his name,

**"Logan"** he stepped forward and saw Helena standing at the edge staring at him with her gun aimed at something. _Oliver_ thought Logan which made him think that if Diggle saw her aiming at Oliver he would shoot her, so Logan quickly spun round and shut the door blocking it so it would take Diggle a while to open it _hopefully that will give me enough time to stop her myself._

Felicity took her first steps out the building and her face became warm from the sun and the wind gently blew her dirty blonde hair across her face. She looked at Oliver who was next to her, he was staring straight ahead at the road where Diggle's silver car was parked as if he couldn't wait to get Felicity out of danger and he wasn't the only one. Felicity then looked down at their hands and entwined them together she noticed him look at her and she gave him the best smile she could conjure up which he returned then carried on staring ahead.

When they reach Diggle's car Oliver gestures for her to sit in the back facing out so that he could tend to her wounds; Oliver goes round to the boot and takes out the emergency first aid kit in the back and brings it round to where Felicity is. Oliver takes out a anti-septic wipe and begins to clean the wound on Felicity's arm; which she caught on the van door. He reaches into the bag again and this time brings out a bandage which he tenderly places on her wound and then begins on her face in complete silence with a look of anger and sympathy on Oliver's face as he examined her wounds. When he eventually finished he returned the bag to the boot and then went back to Felicity with a hand on the door.

**"I want you to stay here and lock the doors while we deal with Helena" **ordered Oliver

**"Don't leave me I don't feel safe"** pleaded Felicity as she tried to keep a strong front up. Oliver reached into the car and brought up a gun which he handed to Felicity.

**"Shoot anyone who comes to hurt you and lock the doors, please stay here I promise you will be safe." **reassured Oliver hoping that it was working but he knew deep down it wasn't. He shut the door and started to walk back towards the warehouse.

Felicity was watching Oliver as he slowly got further and further away, each step he took made her panic that bit more _pull it together Felicity he said to wait here where its safe _thought Felicity trying to reassure herself although it wasn't working. She unlocked the car and reached over to open the door; she took a deep breath, tightened her grip on the gun Oliver gave her then slowly opened the door. She got out and quietly shut the door then started to walk towards the warehouse to catch up with Oliver, but he must have sensed her behind him following as he came to a stop and let out a sigh _damn I knew I was getting too close _thought Felicity as she stopped walking.

**"I should of known you would leave the car"** stated Oliver as he turned round to face her.

Logan slowly approached Helena who was staring intently over the edge of the roof; he didn't get to close when he saw she was pointing a gun. He peered over and froze; if she decided to pull the trigger it would hit Oliver.

"**Helena, you don't need to do this"** he pleaded and made her jump. She swung her head round angrily her gun still pointed at Oliver.

"**I don't need to do this? What would you know? Oliver and his friends have ruined my life, stopped me getting what I want so I want revenge."** She spat it as if it was poison, Logan took another step towards her,

"**Come any closer and I will pull the trigger."** She said it seriously and he took a step back knowing that she would pull it if he moved.

"**Okay, okay I wont move closer."** reassured Logan as he held his hands palms facing forward towards Helena showing her he is no threat.

She nodded before turning back to look at Felicity and Oliver who looked like they were deep in conversation.

Diggle furiously tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He started to slam his shoulder into the door and it would creak and let a little slit of light in but just as fast as you saw it, it was gone again; Diggle repeated this over and over until suddenly he heard something behind the door snap and fall to the floor. Diggle pushed the door wide open, so hard that it swung all the way back and hit the wall with a bang. He burst out the door to see Helena standing at the edge of the roof with her gun aimed to the ground outside the warehouse where they had entered.

**"I swear if you two come any closer I will pull this trigger and shoot Oliver"** shouted Helena.

Logan started to realise that if he didn't do anything soon something bad was going to happen so he decided to try and stop Helena. _Bang._ Diggle shot at Helena and hit her shoulder Logan burst into action and shot forward to go and catch Helena before she could shoot her gun and possibly fall over the edge. _Bang_. Logan fell to the floor where Helena was once standing. He was too late.

Logan pushed himself up as he saw Helena fall to the ground with her brown hair flowing around her face, her leather coat had tangled itself around her and her arms were waving as if she was reaching up towards Logan trying to grab hold of something anything to stop her falling, she was staring straight at Logan with her stormy grey eyes full of horror. _Thud_. She landed on a dirty green dumpster in the alley which was overflowing with bin bags, where she then rolled off the sloped lid and landed on the floor in a awkward position, one arm was at an unnatural angle and the other hand resting on her stomach, her legs landed out straight normally. Logan saw dark red blood slowly seep out for beneath her when he suddenly remembered her gun had gone off, he looked over at were Diggle had been standing and realised he had gone down to see which of his friends had been shot so he got up and numbly ran down the stairs.

_Author Notes: Contains O/C. Beta read by Nibbles131._


	12. A Shot That Would Change Forever

_Author Notes: Co-written with Nibbles131. Chapter 13 will be uploaded in 3-4weeks, sorry for the wait but i will make sure the wait was worth it :) _

Oliver had turned round to face the roof when he had heard the first shot and he saw Helena fall off the roof he was about to walk over to where he had seen her fall to check if she was dead when he heard his name.

**"Oliver.." **called a voice faintly which made Oliver turn; the sight that beheld him was Felicity staring at him with her blue eyes full of terror. He noticed her legs slowly giving way and rushed over to her to catch her, which was when he noticed the blood flowing out of her stomach. He placed his hand on her wound and firmly but panicky placed pressure on it; the blood slowed a little but it started to seep through his fingers. He turned to look at Felicity who was staring at Oliver with her intense blue eyes,

**"She will pay for this I promise you."** swore Oliver as he applied more pressure on her wound. Felicity smiled at him and placed a hand on his check, then Oliver lowered his head and kissed her. He suddenly felt her weight in his arms get heavier; he looked at her and she gave him one last smile before unconsciousness took her.

Once Logan had left the warehouse moments after Diggle, he went over to the others and stood next to Diggle. He looked down and saw that Oliver was fine which was when it dawned on him the gun didn't shoot Oliver it hit Felicity. He looked at Diggle and saw that he was in shock, then he was Oliver began to reach for his phone and dialed 911. The phone answered after 3 rings,

"**911 what's your emergency?"** A woman said in a serious tone, he wasn't sure how he was going to explain why they were there but for now he had to get help;

"**my friend; Felicity has been shot and we need an ambulance immediately, she's bleeding out fast." **He knew he probably sounded desperate but he didn't care he was.

"**Sir, what is your location?" **Oliver cursed himself; he couldn't remember the address.

"**I don't know the address; I'm at the old abandoned warehouse."** The line was silent for a moment apart from typing from the other end.

"**Do not worry Sir, Im using the GPS in your phone to find your location and help will be there ASAP, I have to go now please stay where you are."** The line then went dead, Oliver looked at himself and realised he was was carrying his equipment.

Rushing to the trunk of his car he pulled it open and started to remove his outfit, throwing his weapons and clothes into the car he shut the trunk and rushed back over to Felicity who was gradually getting more pale. He looked around and realised that Logan was missing,

"**DIGGLE!"** He shouted, and Diggle snapped out of his shock, relief appeared on Oliver's face

"**Go find Logan, the ambulance is coming and I need to stay with Felicity."** Diggle nodded and walked off to find Logan.

Logan slowly started to head in the direction of where Helenas body landed. He dreaded each step he took as each one brought him closer to Helena's lifeless body which was a sight he didn't want to see. He started to remember the first time they met and when he started to fall for her all though she could do bad things _I still love her, but I never got the chance to tell her_.

He approached the dumpster and saw blood smeared across, he walked around careful not to step in the blood and braced himself for the worse. He abruptly stopped and had to hold onto the dumpster before he fell over in shock; her body was gone.

"**Wh-what?"** He said out loud to nobody, he started furiously checking inside the dumpster, underneath and outside but there was no sign of her anyway just a trail of blood that quickly ended in the middle of the road. Little did he know was that Diggle was watching everything happening, slowly he crept up behind him and slammed him into the wall.

"**YOU! Your still working with her, she shot Felicity because of you." **He shouted into Logan's face who looked terrified.

"**What? I tried to stop her, I stopped working with her a long time ago. If you remember I was the one who knocked her out with her laptop!" **He was angry, Diggle had no right to accuse him of working with her; sure he was at first but knocking her out and saving them should have proved he wasn't any more.

Diggle was stuck; Logan was right he did stop her, he wouldn't just go back to her after that and she definitely wouldn't let him back after that. He removed his grip from him and took a step back **"Then tell me Logan why didn't you stop her from shooting?"** He looked up at Logan and hoped that he had a good reason.

Logan didn't reply for a moment but then he told him the truth,

"**I did honestly, at first I couldn't she said if I took another step closer she would shoot so I waited for a window of opportunity, then when I saw one I jumped at her but she shot anyway hitting Felicity-" **he paused for a moment before continuing

"**s-she lost her footing, I tried to help her but I was too late and that was when she hit the ground."** He stopped and hoped Diggle believed him, Diggle didn't know what to do; his story obviously was believable and he knew deep down Logan wasn't working for her,

"**Fine, I believe you."** Logan let out a sigh of relief upon hearing that.

"**I need to go find her; wherever she is gone she is still dangerous and needs to be stopped. Go with Oliver and Felicity tell them what has happened and I'll see you whenever I guess. Take care Diggle."**

Diggle didn't say anything but just watched him leave and hoped that maybe he would find her and end her reign of terror. He could hear the ambulance sirens screeching and rushed back to Oliver and Felicity. Oliver looked up with a puzzled look on his face,

"**I'll explain later but for now Felicity needs help, I'll take the car you go with her in the ambulance." **Oliver nodded and the paramedics rushed over to help, and Diggle got the keys from Oliver and got into the car.

Oliver held Felicity's hand as she was put onto the stretcher and moved intot he back of the ambulance. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and gently caressed her face with his hand. The paramedics where busy tending to Felicitys wound when one gestured for Oliver to move to the seat furthur down the ambulance.

**"What's her name"** asked the female paramedic; she had auburn hair which was done up in a messy ponytail and she had freckles scattered lightly over her nose and cheeks with bright green eyes.

**"Felicity"**

**"Felicity im Wanda, if you can hear me squeeze my hand" **ordered the female paramedic as she held Felicity's hand in hers, Felicity sqeezed her hand and the female paramedic started to ask her questions; do you hurt anywhere else?, Can you feel this?, how do you feel?

Felicity answered her questions and Wanda frantically began attaching tubes to her arms and administered morphine for her pain. Wanda began to apply pressure to the wound preventing her from bleeding out. She grabbed her walkie talkie with the other hand and spoke into it **"we have a young caucasian woman coming in with severe abdominal trauma. She is bleeding out fast and we need immediate help. We are fast approaching the hospital so have people ready."**

The ambulance slowed to a stop and the back doors of the van were opened. A paramedic rushed in and together him and Wanda lifted the stretcher out and onto a waiting hospital bed. Doctors rushed over to examine what happened. One doctor a female started shouting at a group of doctors who Oliver supposed were interns **"we need to get her in for a CT scan now!"**

The interns nodded and pushed the bed into the hospital, Oliver nervously followed and smelt the strong sterile smell that most hospitals had. The bed went through many twists turns in the corridors, nurses and doctors moved out of the way and eventually they reached the ward which contained the CT machines, an intern a dark haired woman offered to wheel her in and the doctor nodded.

She wheeled her past a wooden door and into a room, Oliver tried to follow but was stopped by the doctor. **"I'm sorry sir but you can't enter, you'll have to wait until she gets out of surgery. In the meantime please wait in the waiting room and we will inform you of her progress."** The doctor looked sympathetic for Oliver and he nodded, he knew there was nothing he could do anyway. Sighing he walked off down the hall and towards the waiting room where he anxiously walked in. He desperately hoped that she would pull through as he knew her injuries were serious.

The thought of losing her made him feel sick to his stomach, he never realised until now that losing her could have happened so easily. It made him angry knowing how much danger doing her job put her in, this would never have happened if he hadn't of left her alone in Verdant. He just wanted to shout and kick something but he couldn't afford to get kicked out of the hospital because Felicity would need him and he was determined to be there for her.

Bottling his anger inside he impatiently waited for any news; after what seemed like hours a nurse came in **"sir about Felicity"** she looked worried and Oliver bolted upright slightly desperate for any news, but it didn't look good from the nurse's face and Oliver knew he wouldn't forgive himself is anything happened to her. **"What is it? Is she going to be okay?"** He looked for any sort of sign on the nurse's face but it was ashen, he started dreading the worst;** "she's had a CT scan and it's not looking great she's suffered very bad splenic trauma; the bullet has ruptured her spleen and it needs to be removed immediately, she has been rushed into surgery for an emergency operation but the odds aren't looking too good, she's lost a lot of blood and is continuing to bleed internally. The doctors are doing their best to save your friend but her spleen will need to be removed. I'm very sorry sir." **The nurse looked worried and she quickly left the waiting room to give Oliver some privacy.

Oliver slumped back down into the chair he didn't know what to think, he couldn't lose Felicity but he knew that she was a fighter and would pull through. Unfortunately that didn't soothe his nerves; eventually Diggle walked into the waiting room to find Oliver sitting with his head in his hands. He knew this could only mean trouble and he slowly walked into the room careful not to startle Oliver.

He sat down in the chair opposite Oliver and waited for him to speak, he wasn't going to ask because he could tell it was going to be bad regardless of whether he asked or not. **"Diggle, it's bad. The nurse says her spleen has ruptured and she's bleeding internally and they said she" **he couldn't finish and Diggle nodded. He understood what Oliver meant and he knew how much Felicity meant to him.

Oliver stood up and began to pace the room, walking back and forth he kept looking out at the nurse's station where a group of them were frantically working typing on computers, searching through files and rushing round to different rooms.

The nurse from earlier came back a few hours later but her face wasn't showing anything good; dread started to knot inside.** "It's your friend Felicity, she lost a lot of blood and her heart couldn't take any more. The doctors did all they could to save her but they weren't able to. I'm so sorry for your loss."** She looked upset but there wasn't anything she could do.

Diggle stood up and demanded answers, he started shouting questions at the nurse but Oliver wasn't listening everything blurred and nothing was making sense. He looked at the nurse dumbfounded. The only thought running through his head was;

_Felicity is dead, my Felicity is gone._


	13. Broken Arrow

_Author Notes: Sorry for the wait but it's finally over Chp 13 is here!__  
__ Contains O/C's_

Oliver shakily and slowly left the room where he had been when he received the news about Felicity. Taking deep breaths he walked down the corridor holding onto the wall for support; he thought he would collapse at any moment. Diggle tried to help but Oliver pushed him away shouting that he didn't want or need his help he just wanted to be alone. He knew Diggle was hurt but he didn't care inside he hurt so badly it was numbing every other feeling he had.

It had been two days since Felicity's death and Oliver had turned to work and alcohol; the whiskey he had been drinking did nothing but make his head foggy, the pain of his loss still stung deep inside. Work was the same the more he worked the more he thought of her and how she must have felt when Helena came for her. Diggle constantly tried to contact him but he didn't want to talk to anyone; he just wanted Felicity back.

The phone went to voicemail again, Diggle sighed it had been 3 days and every time he tried to contact him it had failed. This wasn't Oliver, he was strong and he knew Felicity wouldn't want him to be like this. He decided enough was enough he would go round there and speak to him in person because that way he had to listen then. He made his way to his car and got in. Starting the car he made his way to the Queens mansion. He drove through the gate and pressed the button; slowly the gates opened and he drove in the gravel making a loud noise under his tires. He stopped the car outside of Oliver's house and got out. Taking a breath he walked up to the door and rung the bell. Not to his surprise; there was no answer but he knew that Oliver was in because he could see the lights in some of the rooms were on. Taking a spare key out of his pocket he unlocked the door and stepped inside **"Oliver?" **shouted Diggle from the doorway.

Diggle walked further in looking around and noticed the place was very untidy things were strewn everywhere, his post was piling up on the table where Diggle guessed his mum must have been putting it _this isn't like you Oliver _Diggle thought concerned. He continued walking through the mansion looking for him, he found him sitting in a chair in the lounge cradling a bottle of half empty whiskey which he was drinking from, Oliver looked rough his clothes were dirty and crumpled, his face was ragged his eyes red, he looked tired and stank of booze.

Oliver grabbed the whiskey and shakily tried to put it on the table but his hand kept slipping and the bottle constantly moved around. Diggle came over and set the bottle on the table and helped Oliver out of his seat. Oliver held onto the chair for support: **"Do you need help getting to the bathroom?" **Oliver shook his head, luckily there was one on this floor so he didn't need to walk up any stairs.

When Oliver finally staggered into the bathroom he ran straight to the toilet and began to throw up, after a few minutes of vomiting he shakily got up and stumbled over to the sink, turning the cold tap and splashed cold water over his face and rinsed his mouth out; making him feel more refreshed and awake but still not completely awake. He hadn't felt completely awake since the day he received the text from Felicity on the day of her kidnap. He wished he could just stay in the bathroom and Diggle would leave but he knew Diggle would just wait for him to come out and talk to him; so he splashed his face one last time with cold water took a deep breath and opened the door; Diggle was waiting opposite the door. **"You can't keep ignoring me Oliver" **stated Diggle as Oliver opened the door **"I know. I just don't feel lik****e talking right now" **replied Oliver as he walked past him and headed up stairs keeping his balance by holding onto the railing and he headed towards his bedroom; and too no surprise he heard Diggle follow him up.

**"Look at you" **exclaimed Diggle pointing to a mirror gesturing for Oliver to look at the state he has made himself in; Bloodshot eyes, un-kept hair, 5 o'clock shadow. **"Do you really think this is how Felicity would want you to be living? Pushing your friends and family away, drinking your feelings ****and ****burying yourself in work?" **stated Diggle as he started to get mad at Oliver. **"You're not the only one who lost a friend that day Oliver so stop acting like it and pull yourself together."**

**"She was more than a friend to me" **snapped Oliver, a moment of silence passed between them and Oliver dropped down onto his bed with his head in his hands. Oliver knew Diggle was right; Diggle cared for her as well and this isn't what she would want but he didn't know how to sort things out **"I need your help Dig" **said Oliver finally breaking the silence, he looked up at his friend who was looking at him with his facial expression full of sadness. **"Of course. First I think you need to take a shower cause no offence Oliver but you stink of booze and shave off that 5 ****o'clock shadow you have." **replied Diggle as he placed a reassuring hand on Oliver's Shoulder; Oliver looked up at Diggle shook his head in agreement and walked towards his on-suite bathroom.

Oliver rubbed at his eyes, **"I'm just so tired. How can I go back**** knowing I was responsible for killing her? Knowing I should have been there and not left her alone; she's gone and it's all my fault."** He looked down ashamed and Diggle knew this was hard for him but one thing it definitely wasn't was his fault, none of them could have prevented her being shot and they all worked their hardest to stop it. Diggle put a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort Oliver whose face was crest fallen  
**"It wasn't your fault, you did all you could to save her, do you think this is rea****lly what she would want? You drowning your sorrows in alcohol, the only thing you'll end up doing is killing yourself and that definitely is not what she would want and it's not the Oliver we all know and love. He would fight back and put right the wrongs ****that have been committed. If you won't do it for yourself do it for me and felicity."****  
**Diggle then went silent, there wasn't anything else left to say. It was up to Oliver to make the ultimate decision

Oliver knew deep down he was right, but continuing what he did and what killed her? The more he thought about it the more impossible it seemed. But he kept imagining felicity, she would tell him to get back up and fight again. Slowly nodding he looked up, **"it's bad enough I let her down once but twice? I'd ne****ver forgive myself. With your help Diggle we will find Helena and make the biggest of all wrongs right."**

Oliver had just finished getting dressed and was on his way downstairs when he heard a knock at the door; he ran down the stairs and opened the door to reveal a tall olive skinned man with coal black hair in a black suit with a blue tie and a silver tie clip. **"Are you Mr Oliver Queen?"** asked the man in an almost robot like voice. **"Who's asking?"** replied Oliver who hadn't been up to visitors since he had lost Felicity. **"Daniel Colbert, representative from Starling hospital I believe you know my client, Miss Leanna Williams " **stated the man as he side stepped to reveal an average height blonde woman, who Oliver recognised straight away **"I believe I do k****now Leanna she told me about the death of a close friend of mine"** said Oliver with no emotion in his voice as he relieved that moment in his head all over again. **"Well now that we are all acquainted came we come in?"**

Oliver showed Daniel and Leanna to the lounge and told them to wait there while he quickly went and did an errand in the house. Oliver went to the bathroom to compose himself dreading what they were going to talk about, one thing he didn't want to do was relive the moment he found out he lost Felicity all over again. Once he felt like he had enough strength, he walked back into the lounge to find his mum sat down with the man talking to him. Moira stood up when she saw Oliver enter and gestured for him to sit down **"You need to hear what Daniel ****Colbert has to say" **said his mum not looking at Oliver. Oliver sat down in the leather armchair opposite Mr and Leanna. **"It is about your friend Felicity Smoak" "What about her? She's dead"** replied Oliver bitterly. There was a long pause of silence then Oliver spoke again **"Isn't she?"** said Oliver curiously. **"I am sorry to say but there was a slight mishap in communication that day, you see we had two seriously bad abdominal wounds that day both Caucasian women and it seem Miss Williams here was told about t****he wrong woman. It appears Miss Felicity Smoak is still alive."**

It felt like time had frozen and someone was playing a cruel trick on Oliver as what Daniel had just said sunk in. Oliver shot up from his seat and paced over to the window, he reached up behind him and placed his hands on his neck trying to contain his anger; he let out a deep breath and said **"What did you just say?" A**sked Oliver with an angry look on his face. _Why would they say something like that? Was it some kind of sick joke _**"Felicity ****isn't dead there was a mix up. I'm so sorry Oliver" **said Leanna her voice shaky from unshed tears. At that Oliver sped walked to the entrance hall of his house; grabbed his coat and started looking for his keys when Leanna walked in **"I am so sorry Oliver I**** didn't mean of any of this to happen"** she spoke with tears in her eyes **"She's alive. A whole week you lead me to believe she was dead. What kind of nurse are you? Stay the hell away from me"** said Oliver angrily **"I understand"** said Leanna as she looked down at the floor and headed back into the lounge. Oliver who was now annoyed and angry because he couldn't find his car keys pushed the vase off of the table in the middle of the hall which made Leanna turn her head round so she was looking at Oliver over her shoulder **"take me to Felicity"** called Oliver under his breath as Leanna was about to leave; she nodded and headed towards the door with her car keys in hand.

Felicity opened her eyes to see a small park with a swing set, a slide, monkey bars and a roundabout. She heard a little girl laugh and turned to see a small blond girl sat on the field opposite the park, _oh my God that's me _thought Felicity as she walked closer trying to recall what she was remembering. Then she noticed a brown haired boy walking over to little Felicity, he had his back to Felicity so she couldn't see his face. The children got up and held hands as they made their way into the park, Little Felicity sat on a swing and the boy sat on the one next to her, the memory started to come back; she was 10 years old and was at the field that is opposite her parents' house but she couldn't remember the boy.

The children started to play on all the equipment at the park and kept bursting into fits of laughter _we look really happy_ thought Felicity with tears in her eyes. Then the boy turned round and looked Felicity dead in the eyes, _can he see me? T_hought Felicity and she was about to say something when she saw a look of horror flash across the boy's face. That was when Felicity realised who the boy was _how couldn't I recognise those eyes? T_hought Felicity as the person the boy was staring at came into view; _Logan_ **"Logan"** thought Felicity at the same time as the tall brown haired woman called his name.

The woman marched over to Logan and took hold of his hand **"Come on Logan we are leaving" **Logan looked at her his eyes filling up with tears **"Why?" **Asked Logan and he tried to pull his arm free but failed. **"Because I said so and I am your mother" **replied Logan's mum crouching down to his height **"I'****m so sorry that we have to do this but we have to go. Go say bye to Felicity." **Reasoned his mother as she gave him a quick hug. Logan walked over to young Felicity and gave her a hug which she returned **"please don't leave"** pleaded Felicity **"I promise I wil****l stay in touch" **replied Logan as he walked away.

As Felicity stood next to her 10 year old self they watched as Logan's mum pulled him away. Younger Felicity had tears streaming down her face as she watched her best friend being taken away from her; once Logan disappeared from sight, younger Felicity walked away back home. Felicity walked over to the bench and sat down; she leaned back against the bench letting what happened soak in she closed her eyes and all of a sudden she was hit with a feeling of emptiness; she started to panic but the darkness carried on taking her till she was surrounded by it and slipped into unconsciousness.

When the car came to a stop in front of the hospital Oliver pushed the door open and rushed to the hospital reception. Once he got there a blonde woman with hazel brown eyes looked up at **him "how may I help you sir?"** she asked in a formal tone.** "I am looking for my friend, Felicity Smoak"** Oliver replied at that the woman as she looked back at her computer screen and started typing; Oliver had started to pace from foot to foot as he waited for her response. Finally she replied **" Miss Smoak is on the recovery ward"** at that Oliver rushed to the elevator and pushed the button for Felicity's ward; the elevator was half full of people some with presents from the gift shop and other with bags of clothes. Once the elevator dinged for Felicity's floor he raced out and started down the corridor looking for Felicity's room.

When he finally found her room he saw her laying on her side facing the window with her blonde hair hanging loose spread over the pillow. He froze when he saw her and just stood outside the door, once he conjured up the courage to go in he slowly walked towards her bed **"Felicity" **Oliver struggled to get out her name as he still couldn't believe his eyes. Felicity carefully rolled over and looked Oliver dead in the eyes. He walked closer to the bed and went to hug her; at first Felicity didn't hug back but Oliver's breathing began to shake and she hugged him back. Once Oliver stopped the embrace he sat on the chair next to her bed **"where have you been?" **asked Felicity her eyes full of curiosity**. "They told me you were"** Oliver looked down at the floor his eyes tearing up, Felicity began to regret asking the question. Oliver coughed to clear his throat then said **"they told me you were dead."****  
****"What?"** replied Felicityconfused. **  
****"They got you mixed up with another patient who came in for the same surgery****.****"**

After a moment of silence Oliver finally spoke **"I thought I had lost**** you forever." **They were both silent for a moment until Oliver spoke again**"I should really go tell Diggle your still alive he doesn't know" **stated Oliver as he got up, he went to walk away when he felt Felicity grab his wrist, he turned round to face her **"You will never lose me Oliver" **replied Felicity with a smile.

Oliver moved a strand of stray hair that had fallen over her face when he noticed her looking at his mouth as he made a decision he would never regret, he leant forward and kissed her. The electricity pulsed through them both, Oliver noticed how soft Felicity's lips were and knew he would never forget this moment for as long as he lived. Oliver slowly pulled his mouth away from Felicity's; she blushed and he smiled. It seemed so perfect he'd wanted to do it for ages but there was never a right time. He was so happy that he'd chosen this moment, as he didn't think that she would survive Helena and the events that followed but being here with her changed all that and made him forget about Helena and being Arrow; he just wanted to stay here with Felicity and never let her go again for he never wanted to feel the feelings he felt when he thought he lost her forever.

_Author Note: I hope it was worth the wait like I promised._

Thank you for reading, review, following and favouring my story. I hope you enjoyed reading  
it as much as I enjoyed even loved writing it. 

_P.s. There is an epilogue on its way._


End file.
